


First Base

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Haiku, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione feels like she's invisible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Base

“Oh for Merlin's sake!”

“Are your lips glued together?”

“Get a room, you two!”


End file.
